Campbell County, Tennessee
Campbell County is a U.S. county located in the U.S. state of Tennessee. As of 2000, the population was 39,854. The 2005 Census Estimate placed the population at 40,686 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-47.xls. Its county seat is Jacksboro6. Campbell County was named in honor of Colonel Arthur Campbell (1743-1811). Colonel Campbell was a member of the Virginia House of Burgesses and an officer during the Revolutionary War. http://co.campbell.tn.us/history.html It is included in the La Follette Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,290 km² (498 sq mi). 1,243 km² (480 sq mi) of it is land and 47 km² (18 sq mi) of it (3.65%) is water. A large part of Campbell County is on the rugged Northeasten Cumberland Plateau region of Tennessee. The southeastern section of the county is on the edge of the Ridge and Valley region of Central Eastern Tennessee. Elevations can vary widely across the county from 3534 feet at Cross Mountain, to slightly less than 1000 feet a few miles away at Norris Lake. Norris Lake is the main body of water in the region. It is fed by the Clinch and Powell rivers as well as several large creeks, most notably Davis Creek, Big Creek, and Cove Creek which also forms Cove Lake in Caryville. Cumberland, Walnut and Pine Mountains disect the county from SW to NE separating Jellico in the North from La Follette, Jacksboro and Caryville in the central and southern parts of the county. On the Western side of the county, Cross Mountain runs North to South and separates much of the county from Scott County. From Walnut mountain north, water from the county drains into the Ohio River basin via the Cumberland River. From Walnut mountain south, it drains into the Tennessee River via the Clinch and Powell Rivers. In the northwest part of the county a large valley, known as Elk Valley runs from SW to NE from Pioneer to Jellico. Adjacent Counties *Whitley County (north) *Clairborne County (east) *Union County (southeast) *Anderson County (south) *Scott County (west) *McCreary County (northwest) Demographics census data]] As of the census² of 2000, there were 39,854 people, 16,125 households, and 11,577 families residing in the county. The population density was 32/km² (83/sq mi). There were 18,527 housing units at an average density of 15/km² (39/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.13% White, 0.30% Black or African American, 0.31% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.16% from other races, and 0.91% from two or more races. 0.67% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 16,125 households out of which 29.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.30% were married couples living together, 12.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.20% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.90% under the age of 18, 8.50% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 25.50% from 45 to 64, and 15.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $25,285, and the median income for a family was $30,197. Males had a median income of $26,762 versus $19,138 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,301. About 18.40% of families and 22.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 32.00% of those under age 18 and 17.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Caryville *Jacksboro *Jellico *La Follette Notes External links * *Campbell County History Category:Campbell County, Tennessee Category:Counties of Tennessee